


Dancing and Foreshadowing?

by HamishHolmes



Series: Wedding!Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe hang around at their reception, desperate to get some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing and Foreshadowing?

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, because there wasn't much to say.

“Put your hands together for the new couple’s first dance!” called the lead singer of the band they had booked.

Sam and Gabe walked out onto the dance floor, from opposite ends. Gabe was clutching a glass of champagne and Sam was holding a bottle of beer. Dean was pushed forward by Cas and pulled the alcohol from their hands. Sam moved forward and Gabe leaned against him. Gabriel’s head fit snugly under Sam’s chin. Sam hummed and Gabriel felt it reverberate through his body. They smiled, dancing slowly, their bodies melding against one another.

Soon, other couples joined them and the band kicked it up a notch until they were all bouncing along to the tune of Kansas’ Carry on my Wayward Son. Dean’s choice in music usually infuriated them to no end, but it was their wedding night and they were having great fun.  
Sam nudged Gabe and they saw that Dean had dragged a reluctant Cas onto the floor.

“Maybe another Winchester/Angel wedding soon,” whispered Gabriel, well he said it at a normal level but it was whisper quiet beneath the music.

“Copycats!” said Sam, grinning ear to ear.

After dancing for half-an-hour straight they slipped off the floor towards the bar.

“Two of these,” said Gabriel, handing over a tatty recipe.

As the barman headed off to make the cocktails, Gabe explained that Balthazar had invented the cocktail one night, when he was absolutely smashed. They drank the cocktails slowly as they were congratulated by so many people who Gabe seemed to know.

“Why are there so many people?” asked Sam, in a break after seeing a large pagan god.

“I’m very popular, Sammy-boy, people like me,” Gabriel continued in a stage whisper, “they’re scared of my dad.”

The man so many people seemed to be terrified of was at that time dancing his heart out on the dance floor with a rather tired woman by his side.

Slowly, all of the guests meandered away to their rooms, bidding goodnight to the “happy” couple before they left. The said happy couple drifted out last, climbing the stairs to their room, which contained a king-sized bed *Wink Wink*.


End file.
